A Time without You
by SonicGenesis89
Summary: After Amy is hurt in a terrible freak accident, Sonic is forced to endure life without her by his side and soon realizes just how much she truly means to him. As her life hangs in the balance their friends begin to lose faith that she'll manage to pull through. Everyone except Sonic who's determined to bring her back to him and save her.


_**Summary**_

_After Amy is hurt in a terrible freak accident, Sonic is forced to endure life without her by his side and soon realizes just how much she truly means to him. As her life hangs in the balance their friends begin to lose faith that she'll manage to pull through. Everyone except Sonic who's determined to bring her back to him and save her._

* * *

**Chapter One – A Terrible Accident**

* * *

Amy Rose was in the midst of finishing her last minute grocery shopping at the local market outside the Shopping District of Station Square. She was in a bit of a hurry due to the dark storm clouds forming in the late afternoon sky knowing it was going to rain soon. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully as the grocer handed two grocery bags to her. "It's a pleasure Amy! I hope you make it home in time before the rain!" The older gentlemen replied as Amy held her two bags firmly and prepared herself for her walk home. "Me too." She said absentmindedly as she took a quick glance up at the darkening sky. A moment later, Amy bid the grocer farewell as she started her walk down the sidewalk. Station Square was known for being a Metropolis filled with people but at the current moment everyone seemed to vacate the sidewalks to avoid the oncoming rain. "The weather channel didn't predict there would be any rain today." Amy said aloud to herself as she quickened her pace. She could feel the air becoming cooler and could smell the moister in the air.

It wasn't too long into her walk before her mind started to wander onto her beloved cobalt hero again. She sighed dreamily. "I wonder what Sonic's up to. It's been a long time since I last saw him." She wondered to herself. One moment she was reminiscing on all of their adventures they shared together and fun times spent together and the next she found herself imagining him showing up and helping her carry her groceries and spending the afternoon with her. A very noticeable blush formed on her cheeks as her mind swam with different romantic outcomes. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" She said to herself suddenly feeling shy. Halfway home to her apartment, Amy found herself at a crosswalk intersection. She could now feel soft droplets of cold rain falling onto her pink fur and wetting her paper grocery bags.

Time seemed to stand still as Amy took her fateful steps across the street. Halfway across, a car came skidding quickly towards her, the loud screeching of tires filling her sensitive ears. There was a strong thud followed by an eerie silence as it began to lightly drizzle. The sky ominously darkened as soft thunder echoed throughout the area and loud gasps of surprise filled the sidewalks. A young male stumbled shakily out of the driver's side of the motionless vehicle and collapsed to the ground in a state of shock. Innocent bystanders looked at the scene before them in complete horror. The road was littered with scattered fruits and vegetables and an abandoned red headband lay on the side of the road. Rain began to intensify as pedestrians immediately began to gather around a motionless figure lying in front of the car. Others went to aid the young man who struggled to collect himself as realization dawned on him as to what he had just done. "She looks really bad." Said one of the witnesses. Another person noticed how pale the pink hedgehog looked and how irregular her breathing was becoming. Behind her head, a considerable amount of blood began to stain the street. "Quick! Someone call an ambulance!" They shouted in worry.

* * *

Hours passed as early evening was fast approaching. The heavy rain that started midafternoon hadn't let up. If anything it seemed to of progressively worsened over time. Sonic the Hedgehog quickly took shelter beneath an old willow tree and shook his damp quills. He greatly disdained running in the rain. It was easy to lose his balance and fall and the strong rain stung his soft flesh and burned his eyes at the speeds he was pushing himself. He let out a somewhat tired sigh as he ran a hand through his unruly quills. Earlier, that day had been quite eventful and routine for him. He enjoyed an early morning run throughout nearby cities and helped a few people in need. By the time it was early afternoon he had again stopped another one of Eggman's schemes and enjoyed the thrill of another adventure. Sonic's body began to shake slightly and he felt cold and uncomfortable. As he started to ring out water from his gloves he took in his current surroundings and noticed he was somewhere in the Mystic Ruins.

"I wonder what Tails is up to right now." He wondered to himself.

A sneeze suddenly filled the air and he groaned in displeasure. _"I better get out of this rain before I get myself sick." _He thought to himself. He braced himself before darting back into the unforgiving rain and sped as quickly as possible towards Tails Workshop near the local Train Station. Sonic sighed in relief as he found himself upon the Workshop threshold and helped himself inside knowing Tails often left the door unlocked in case he came over unexpectedly.

"Tails? Hey, lil' buddy you here?" Sonic called out in the dark, quiet home. His hand searched the wall for the nearby light switch and flicked it on. When he still received no answer from his adoptive little brother he felt slightly unnerved. Where would Tails have gone in this terrible weather? Sonic looked around the empty home scratching his head in confusion. It wasn't like Tails to go somewhere without telling anybody. His eyes searched around the room until they fell onto a note lying idly on the nearby coffee table.

Sonic maneuvered himself around some furniture and gingerly picked the suspicious note up. His eyes grew wide with worry as he began reading. _"Sonic! Amy's been in a horrible accident! Please hurry to Station Square Memorial Hospital as fast as you can! We are all there waiting. I had no way of contacting you. I sure hope you find this letter soon. Hurry Sonic! She's hurt real bad!" _Upon finishing the letter it slipped silently out of Sonic's hands and fell to the floor. Sonic stood still as if in shock and disbelief as to what he had just read. After a few seconds he gathered his composure and darted quickly for the front door. "Amy!"

* * *

Sonic stopped mid stride in the middle of one of the hospital hallways when his emerald eyes found his friends waiting uneasily in the hospital's waiting room. He saw Tails with his head low and tears threatening his eyes. Cream was snuggled tightly within her mother Vanilla's arms; she looked as though she had cried herself to sleep. Vanilla wore a distressed, worried expression on her face as she gently rubbed her daughters back in a soothing manner. What surprised Sonic was the sight of Shadow who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Tails' cerulean eyes met Sonic's worried emerald ones. Sonic rushed on over to his little brother.

"Tails! What happened? Is Amy alright?" Sonic asked in a panic.

"I-I don't know!" Tails whimpered as a loose tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and looked up at Sonic solemnly. "I had received a call from the hospital telling me Amy had been in a serious accident! She must've had me and Vanilla listed as emergency contacts."

"Sonic…" Vanilla's soft voice called his attention. He looked up at her and noticed her grave expression. "I was told she had been involved in a car accident…and that she's not looking too good…" Tears threatened her eyes as she fought to stay strong. Amy was like a second daughter to her. Sonic stood there silently utterly speechless. He felt his heart hammering heavily within his chest as worry and fear consumed him. How could this happen? He felt somewhat responsible for Amy's accident. He should've been there to protect her. He was the hero, her hero, and he was always there for her whenever she needed him, always. He found himself wordlessly falling into one of the waiting room chairs and looking down at the mint green floor in deep thought. He could hear Tails beginning to cry softly and heard sniffles coming from Vanilla who was trying so hard to stay strong for everyone's sake. Shadow remained silent with a serious expression on his face as his crimson eyes landed on Sonic as if waiting to see his reaction to all of this.

Sonic remained silent as he put his head in his hands. Memories of Amy began to flood his mind against his will. He recalled the first time they met back on Little Planet as mere children. That fateful day that started it all. Memories of other adventures and rescues began to steadily flow in chronological order throughout his mind almost like a movie. Her smile, her sweet voice, her beautiful jade colored eyes, and the wonderful, intoxicating scent of strawberries were forever embedded into his mind. How he longed to see her. He hoped she was alright. Sonic frowned when he recalled the last memory he had with her. It was of him running away from her with her calling out his name and desperately running after him. He immediately felt guilt wretch at his heart. Time began to move painfully slow as the Sonic Team waited for news on their friend. Minutes quickly turned to hours and everyone had grown restless.

"Excuse me; are you here for a Miss Amy Rose?" A doctor's voice suddenly asked.

Sonic's head shot up and he quickly stood and faced an older male wearing typical green hospital scrubs. "Yes, is she alright?" He asked quickly, his voice full of worry. By now everyone's full attention was on the frowning doctor awaiting his answer.

"I'm afraid she's still critical…" He told them regretfully. "She's suffered serious trauma to the back of the head from the impact sustained from the accident."

Sonic's ears drooped and he looked down dejectedly at his red shoes feeling for the first time in his life rather helpless and lost. He could hear oncoming sniffles and soft cries coming from Tails and Vanilla behind him.

"Is she going to pull through?" Tails asked dismally.

"It's hard to say right now…Only time will tell. We just have to wait and see." The doctor replied.

"C-Can I see her?" Sonic asked quietly. The doctor looked at the distraught hero and then at his sorrowful friends behind him.

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can…follow me." He said as he began to lead them down the hallway.

Sonic followed the doctor apprehensively. He desperately wanted to be by Amy's side right now but at the same time felt worried about seeing her. He didn't want to see how hurt she really was. He knew he wouldn't be able to erase the gruesome image from his mind and it would forever haunt him. The doctor continued to lead him down a series of hallways passing by stretchers with various people suffering from injuries. Noticing the cobalt hedgehog's apprehension, the doctor gave him a soft squeeze on his shoulder. "It's alright son." He tried to reassure him.

They turned around another corner and quickly stopped in front of the desired threshold. Sonic took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see. As the door opened Sonic's emerald eyes met a tragic sight. There she was lying unconscious in a small hospital bed. Various bruises and scratches covered her beautiful face and her luscious lips were chapped and slightly blue. Her usually rosy pink fur was pale and sickly looking and her head was tightly wrapped in white bandages. He noticed a cast on her left arm and noticed she was hooked up to an IV that was pumping fluids into her body. She was hooked up to various monitors and machines and her bare body was covered with a heated blanket to help bring up her body temperature. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth to help her breath and he noticed the fresh blood that was soaking into her newly wrapped bandages. Sonic was suddenly overcome with emotion as he slowly approached her bedside. He swallowed the lump that was beginning to develop in his throat and quietly took a seat in a chair beside her. He frowned as he watched her and his hand instinctively reached out and gently grabbed her own. Her limp hand felt cold to the touch. "Amy…" He whispered softly in dismay.

He squeezed her hand gently and whispered softly to her trying to coax her to awake. He felt the unusual and foreign sensation of tears beginning to threaten his emerald eyes. It was a rare occasion for him to cry but seeing her in this terrible state greatly disturbed him. His touch and his words seemed unreachable to her as she lay motionless in her dreamless slumber. Now that he was by her side he refused to leave her. "Come on Ames…I know you're strong enough to make it through this…" He whispered encouragingly to her. With his free hand he brushed her messy bangs away from her face and pulled the heated blanket up over her more to keep her warm. Meanwhile, a few feet away, the doctor in charge of Amy's care watched the scene with a frown while periodically looking over his clipboard. There were a few things he still needed to go over alone with the young cobalt hero but decided to give the pair some time alone first.

* * *

"Mr. Hedgehog…there are some things I need to address with you…" The doctor stated solemnly as he reentered the hospital room. He had given Sonic some time to be alone with his friend since she was no longer critical and was now stabilized. Sonic looked over towards the doctor and cringed at the formality he used.

"Just call me Sonic." He told him as he slowly stood up. The doctor nodded in understanding. "My apologies."

There was a brief silence before Sonic spoke first. "…Is Amy going to be alright…?" He asked the doctor in worry. His emerald eyes quickly fell on his unconscious companion lying motionless in the hospital bed. The doctor frowned and looked at the cobalt hero with a sorrowful expression that only made Sonic more worried.

"Miss Rose is no longer critical and is now stable…however…she has been unconscious for over six hours. She's suffered substantial trauma to the back of the brain and there's no way of knowing how extensive the damage may be at this time."

Sonic's eyes widened as the doctor's words began to hit him hard. He felt the lump in his throat beginning to return and his emerald eyes glistened against his will as he stared at the doctor in almost disbelief.

"We've done a series of tests to see the level of consciousness she may be in…We test to see if she responds to hearing, light sensitivity, or even pain…"

The doctor sighed sadly and stared at his clipboard for a moment before continuing. Sonic stared at the doctor looking like a lost child. The fear of what the doctor was going to tell him next left him feeling paralyzed.

"Miss Rose failed to show any responsiveness to any of the tests we've given her…" The doctor paused for a moment and looked into Sonic's glistening emerald orbs. Sonic felt his heart stop and found himself holding a breath as he waited for what the doctor was trying to convey to him.

"I'm afraid Miss Rose has fallen into a comatose state…"


End file.
